


Siren's Song

by Fallenangel87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based off Pirates of the Caribbean, Dark, M/M, Merman Peter Pan, Pining, Sad Ending, Siren Peter Pan, Sirens, Unrequited Love, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: In search of Dreamshade for their King, pirate brothers Liam and Killian embark on a journey across the seas to an island called Neverland. However, neither could ever expect that an alluring danger lurked just beneath the waves.





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by both Hocus Pocus and Pirates of the Caribbean. In the movie, siren tears hold magical powers as do they in this fic. This isn't a happy story by any means, read at your own risk.

_“Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_sleeping now so peacefully._

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_sleep for all eternity.”_

 

 

                    The words drew Killian away from his study in the ship’s cabin, the voice singing and silvery like an angel. It was certainly nothing like he had ever heard before. This voice was so alluring, it was absolutely ethereal. That voice was more than enough to bring Killian out to the ship deck to sea what was making that lovely noise.

 

 

_“Sailors live so restlessly,_

_come with me, sleep peacefully._

_Let my voice lead you this way,_

_I will not lead you astray.”_

 

 

                    When Killian reached the deck, the voice only grew louder and he saw the source of the beauty. It was a strange creature, a face of a boy with gills and ears like a pair of fins rested against either side of his head. His skin was pale with a slightly translucent tint to it, a head of brown hair only making the juxtapose more obvious. He had both arms on the edge of the Jolly Roger with his chin rested upon them as he stared up at Liam. The Captain was halfway leaned over the side of the ship, his eyes fixed on the curious creature that still sang out to him. As the beautiful thing continued it’s soft serenade, Liam seemed to be leaning closer by the second. The creature looked as though he was going in for a kiss and Killian slowly moved towards the pair. His heart pounded faster when the thing in the water turned to look at him. Soon, Killian was beside his brother, admiring the soft features and fragile looking scales and gills. His scales were a dull gold hue and looked so delicate like a priceless mosaic carefully crafted to appease the Gods. “Captain! Don’t listen to it!” Baelfire’s voice was a stark contrast to the soft song of the creature. His shout had caused enough of a ruckus to cause the boy to retreat back beneath the water, soft tail flicking up water as he swam back down to disappear into the darkness of the water.

                    “Good job, Bael, you scared him off.” Killian snapped, but Liam seemed to not be phased by the creature suddenly disappearing. “I suppose we don’t need any distractions anyway, we have something to do.” Liam sighed, shaking his head at Killian. “The plant can wait until we-” Killian’s protests were cut off by a raise of the Captain’s hand. “And so can he. He’ll still be in these waters once we return.” Liam assured him gently, glancing out towards the icy ocean. “Can we find him on our way back, Li?” Killian asked him quietly after a moment of pause, choosing to accept the way Liam wanted to do things. “Well. We can certainly look for the creature.” Liam agreed, though he didn’t seem as thrilled as Killian was. “Thank you! I think I would rather like to hear him sing for me once again.” Killian gave a dreamy and far off smile at the prospect of hearing the soft voice hitting his ears once more. He didn’t even flinch when Baelfire gently took his arm. “No more singing for tonight at least.” Baelfire suggested softly and Killian gave a nod, only calmed by the promise of seeing the beautiful creature once more.


End file.
